Z Warriors AE
by Starkiller
Summary: Earth has been destroyed. Now that a new and devastating power threatens the Universe, Sailor Pluto must bring the surviving legendary senshi together before it's too late. UsagixGoku, Mirai TrunksxAmi, PiccOC, JeicexMars
1. Prologue

Disclaimer ~ I don't own, DBZ, Sailormoon and practically anything else that comes into this fic.

**Warning ppl!** This fic will probably change into an NC-17 later on.

Heyho ppl! I know I've had this in the DBZ section, but I've decided to make this a pure SM/DBZ fic (without the monster rancher). I'm kinda re-writing the whole thing now : (  
Anyways, I really hope you like it. Please review ^_~

**Z Warriors A.E,**

**_(_**_Densetsu no Senshi_**_)_**

Prologue

Kami-sama watched over the Earth from where he stood on his personal lookout, and shivered a little. There was a dark shadow passing over the land; a dark unseen shadow with a deadly purpose. 

"You sense it too, Kami?" Came a soft, silvery voice from behind him. Kami glanced over his shoulder, and smiled warmly at his visitor. 

"You still insist on sneaking up on me, Setsuna?" 

Sailor Pluto smiled at her long time friend, before staring back at the little cerulean/green planet below. "I'm afraid that I have not come for a simple friendly visit You know that as well as I," Pluto whispered, staring solemnly into the sapphire sky. 

Kami studied her delicate face with a worried expression. "Please? Tell me what you know?" he paused to swallow the hard lump burning in his throat, "What is it I sense?"  
  
Sailor Pluto winced a little. The future she had witnessed was so dark and cold: full of hatred with the empty, chilling smell of death lingering in the air. Pluto unconsciously held her staff closer to her body, and turned away from her friend's questioning stare.

Kami sighed heavily when she did not answer, "The androidsSon Goku can't defeat them, can he?" 

Sailor Pluto turned to him and shook her head softly. "No, it's not that. This darkness, it has not been caused by Dr Gero's androids. It's much too powerful." Kami frowned, more than a little confused. Worse than the androids? 

After an uncomfortable long silence, Pluto slowly lifted her head to meet his stare. "The Evil has risen once more."

Throat dry, head spinning, Kami-sama began to collect his thoughts by the side of the fountain. Why was he so surprised? In all truth he had suspected that the Evil had been resurrected. But to have his friend confirm it...

He sighed. "We must call upon Earth's Special Forces," he whispered softly.

Sailor Pluto stood before him with a solemn look upon her face. "We both know they're not strong enough. They wouldn't have a hope against him. But ...maybe the Phoenix-"

Kami shook his head sadly. "You were right before. Now I doubt even the power of the Phoenix combined with the Z senshi could defeat him."  


Pluto sighed. She didn't want to bring the Sailors into this. They would not be used to such power; such horrifying nightmares. Besides, the Sailor Scouts had only sworn to protect the Earth, right? Why should she bring them into this ordeal?! Pluto mentally slapped herself. This was no time to be thinking in such a selfish manner. This danger concerned everyone in the entire universe. Not just this one planet beneath her. Sooner or later, the Scouts would be forced to fight.

Finally Pluto took a deep breath and whispered, "Then we only have one choice."

~*~

  
Erm, so what do you think? That was kinda sappy, I know. Please tell me what you thought. I love feedback! ^_~


	2. Anxiety

Disclaimer: DBZ &Sailormoon unfortunately don't belong to me  
  
Okays, this is my first time writing a sailormoon OR dbz fic so in other words it's not gonna be very impressive. ^^;  
Oh, and I'm really, really sorry Rami-san, but Trunks will be sticking with Ami (even though I was seriously tempted to put Piccolo with her! I think they make such a kawaii couple too! ^_~)  
  
(italics = show character's thoughts)

Z Warriors A.E._  
_~ ~ Chapter One ~ ~

_Five, four, three, two-_  
  
The shrill ringing of the bell echoed through the empty corridors of the school, which would soon be filled with the shrieks and laughter of released students.

Usagi leapt into the air with a loud screech. "Woohoo!! School's out! School's out!!" with that, the pigtailed, blonde-haired teen raced out of the classroom so fast that she left her satchel (and her brain) behind!

"Usagi! You forgot" she sighed "your homework." Miss Haruna flopped down on her seat with a groan before noticing Usagi's satchel on her desk. "That girl! She'd forget her head if it wasn't screwed on." Haruna muttered, sweat-dropping.

  
~*~*~*~

It was a pleasant summer's day as Usagi aimlessly wandered the streets of Tokyo by Ami's side. Finally she stopped outside a shop window decorated with flowers and red love hearts. In the centre was a long, slim fitting baby pink summer dress, with thin spaghetti straps and a short slit up the side. Beside it, in very clear, bold writing, sat a sign which read, 'SALE!!' Ami expected Usagi to go crazy and drool at the very sight of it. However, Usagi only continued to stare into the glass, her eyes blank and emotionless. She could feel the weight of Ami's hand on her shoulder, but she made no effort to turn around.

"Usa-chan, is something bothering you?" Ami asked quietly. Usagi smiled at her friend, and turned away from the shop.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry Ami." She faked another smile and grabbed Ami's hand, "C'mon already, let's go get some ice-cream!" Ami sweat-dropped as she was dragged away by her friend.

The two continued down the streets, wandering in and out of shops, Usagi trying on every single cutesy outfit she could find. However, Ami could tell it was all one big show. Usagi was masking a problem, and Ami guessed it had something to do with Mamoru.

Sure, the young couple had a great, romantic history together, but sometimes Ami got the feeling that that was all it was. History. It was almost as if Mamoru had forgotten his love for the young Moon princess. Ami sighed hopelessly. What would happen when Mamoru realised that his feelings were gone? And how would Usagi cope?  
  
Ami looked up from her milkshake and watched her friend, who had once again sunk into deep thought. 

"Usa-chanare you sure everything is alright?" Ami asked, concern shining in her eyes. She laid her hands over Usagi's when she didn't answer. "Is it something to do with Mamoru?"

At the mention of his name, Usagi looked up from her strawberry shake. She smiled softly and nodded. "I supposeit's not like we aren't spending enough time with each other, even with chibi Usaaround." She paused to take another long slurp of her milkshake, "We do have fun together. It's just that lately I feel likelike he's justdifferent." Usagi trailed off.

For once, Ami didn't know how to comfort her friend. It just didn't sound like Usagi at all. There was also something else in her eyes. Ami could tell that there was more to Usagi's sudden mood swing.

"Usa-chan, you know you can tell me anything." Ami let out a small chuckle. "After all, I _was_ your first scout!"

Usagi smiled back at her friend. "Yeah, I know." Suddenly her smile became a little more determined. "Amiyou haven't been picking up anything weird lately? Uhm, like any ...random negativity?"

Ami frowned and shook her head, "No, why?"

Usagi's brow furrowed slightly. The past few nights had been filled with the most terrifying and vivid nightmares. The first time she had mentioned this to her friends, Rei had simply snorted and called her a baby while Makoto began giving her advice on her diet and how she shouldn't eat so much before going to bed. Still, Usagi had a gut feeling (something very rare) which constantly screamed out something wasn't right in her world. Even as she sat across from her friend, slurping away at her strawberry milkshake, she could feel a haunting, _powerful_, presence surround her. It felt like some premonition of impending doom.

Usagi sighed heavily and groaned. "I guesswe should call a meeting." Getting to her feet, Usagi quickly placed some money down on the counter and headed for the door, leaving Ami with her jaw hanging open.

"But Usa-chan, I have lots of homework to do and" Usagi was already marching outside. Confused by her sudden decision, Ami followed. "Will you at least tell me why?"

Usagi grinned and waved a hand in front of her face, "Don't worry about it, Ami! It's nothing really, just a feeling I have." Ami face-faulted, "Trust me! I'll meet up with you at the temple, 'kay?"

"But Usagi!"

"Ja ne!" Usagi waved, racing off in the other direction.

"Usa?" Ami shrugged and contacted Rei at the temple. "Rei? It looks like we have another meeting tonight."

  
~*~*~*~

  
The dew on the grass sparkled in the bright spring sunshine; buttercups and dandelions shone yellow under the pale blue sky. Larks soared into the warm air, singing their joyous song of springtime.

Piccolo snorted in disgust. He couldn't care less about the beautiful spring day surrounding him. His mind was focused on more important things. Now there was only one year left until the androids would arrive.   
  
Clearing his mind of all thought, the Namekian warrior closed his eyes in quiet meditation. That was when felt the force; the dark, mysterious force, which had been plaguing him for over two years. He had felt it gradually growing stronger and stronger; especially over the months he had been training with Son Goku and his son, Gohan. 

Piccolo growled deep in his throat. How was he supposed to meditate when thisthis _thing_ was lurking in the background? He was about to break out of his half-conscious state, when suddenly everything went black. Opening his eyes, Piccolo realised that he was no longer in the sweet smelling, spring meadows not too far from the Son residence. This place was grey and lifeless, and the familiar smell of death lingered in the air._  
  
What thewhere am I?_ His muscles tensed as he sensed someone's ki drawing closer. It was powerful, whatever it was._ Extremely powerful_. Yet Piccolo sensed something more than just this 'super power'. The feeling was hard to explain. It felt darkcorrupted... _evil_.

The large Namekian spun around, his cloak billowing in the cold, but gentle breeze. The creature now advancing on him resembled a large, bipedal grasshopper with a long, pointed tail and narrow, beady eyes. Piccolo's coal black eyes narrowed.

_His kiI can sense Frieza and King Koldeven Goku! What is it?_ Piccolo snarled, bringing his fists up.

"Who are you?! Explain yourself!" The creature refused to stop, continuing to walk straight through the Namek without even batting an eyelid. Piccolo spun around, eyes wide with shock. 

"What the hell?"   
  
The creature had stopped infront of a giant stone tablet which had the holy symbol of The Creator' embedded in the center. Piccolo watched intently as the large reptilian beast bent down on one knee to place a circular object in front of the ancient tablet. Piccolo tried to get a good look at the object. It looked more or less like a round, black disk, with the same sacred symbol of 

The Creator' forged onto it.

The alien had begun chanting some words in what sounded like the ancient language'. Slowly, the creature began backing away from the shrine. The disk emitted a light unlike any he had seen before. It was dark and cold, sending shivers down the large Namek's spine.

Al of a sudden, the great stone tablet cracked straight down the middle, and the black spinning mystery disk exploded into dark light. The once dull, quiet sky above erupted into a mass of swirling black and crimson red clouds. The alien continued to chant throughout the ear-splitting thunderclaps and lightning flashes. Suddenly his lips pulled back into a smirk as a thin beam of red light shot towards the earth with an ear-piercing shriek. 

Piccolo raised his arms in defence as the furious storm surrounded him; all the while, the alien creature continued chanting words in an ancient tongue. The last few words hit the Namek Warrior like a kick in the gut.

_Arise dark one_

_Arise my lord_

_Arise Evil_

Piccolo's eyes shot wide open. He was back in the field where the dew-kissed grass still sparkled in the sunlight, and the white fluffy clouds still rolled high in the pale blue sky. Heaving a sigh of relief, Piccolo rose to his feet, feeling a little nauseous. _Huh, it must have been a dream._

"You know as well as I, Piccolo, that that was no dream," came a sorrowful voice from behind.

  
~*~*~*~

Makoto slumped against the wall, quietly humming to herself. Glancing at her watch for the hundredth time, she sighed irritably. 

"Minako's getting as late as Usagi!" Shoving her hands into her pockets, Makoto decided to take the shortcut through the alleyway (AN: very original, ay?). Besides, what could hurt her, she mused. 

However, she soon regretted her choice halfway through the ever-darkening alley. 

The air was beginning to get a little chilly, and soon Makoto found she could see her own breath rise up infront of her face. Feeling a second presence nearby, Makoto hugged herself closer and glanced cautiously over her shoulder. The alleyway was completely empty, save for herself and a couple of mangy felines. 

Funny Huh, I could've sworn I heard someone. After chewing on her lip for a couple of seconds, Makoto decided she was better safe than sorry and leapt into the shadows, waiting for the eerie presence to pass. Sure enough she could hear heavy the footsteps getting closer and closer. 

Too heavy for Minako's...

Makoto strained to hear whoever or whatever it was. By sensing the creature's ki, she could tell that it was right in front of her. Her blood froze, and her throat became tight.

But that's impossible. There's no one there. At least, I can't see anyone's body.

Makoto grew angry with herself. She couldn't stand hiding in the shadows like a coward. She wasn't a coward! She was Sailor Jupiter! Her hands curled into tight fists and she leapt into the alleyway, poised for battle.

"Alright you hentai freak! Where are you!?" She hollered into the darkness. At first there was no answer and as the silence grew longer Makoto felt her face blush bright red. She had just been fooling herself. It had simply been her own fear that had caused her to hear those footsteps.

Man, I'm such a baka. Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at her own foolishness as she continued down the alley. But as she stepped into a small patch of moonlight, her emerald eyes widened in fear. Before her lay the shadow of an enormous, bulky creature with long, spiked hair and a furry monkey-like tail.  
  
"_Oh Jupiter_" a gruff voice sang through the darkness.  
  
In a flash Makoto had spun around, throwing a desperate punch aimed at his sinister face. The man cocked his head to the side as her balled fist breezed past at super speed. But she was no match for him, he sneered. With one well aimed kick to her face Makoto was down, the force of the blow sending her reeling to the ground.

The large, muscular man with long ebony hair cascading down his back hovered above her, his sinister smirk widening. "Well lookie what we got here. Pah! What a weakling." He chuckled as he stared down at the unconscious girl beneath him.

"We don't have time for your games, Saiyan," said a low, husky voice behind him. "Master only wants that damned Moon Princess. Now follow your orders!"

Radditz grinned. "Calm down, Malachite. I was only having a little bit of fun." The Saiyan warrior picked the young girl up into his strong arms. "Besides, getting these pathetic Sailor wenches out of the way won't do any harm."

Malachite's eyes narrowed as he opened a black, spinning portal in the ground with a simple wave of his hand. Turning back to the Saiyan he growled, "I've already sent out a troop to capture them."

Radditz shrugged, dumping Makoto into the swirling portal of perpetual darkness. "Fine. You go home and put your feet up, and I'll go after Miss Moon." He winked, hands on his hips. "I want a little piece of the action." He grinned slyly. "Or a little piece of her."

Malachite tossed his silvery white hair over his shoulder and grinned wickedly. "Are you sure you can handle her?"

The Saiyan hovered above Malachite's head, glaring icily. "Please! Gimme some credit!" he snarled.

Malachite laughed, "Be careful, monkey. You don't want to be crushed again, do you?" Before the Saiyan could answer, Malachite had disappeared through the portal, his silvery hair flowing behind him.

"Huh. Just wait and see, friend." Radditz snorted indignantly, before taking off into the air.

  
~*~*~*~

Minako shivered a little, squeezing her fuzzy companion closer to her chest.  
Artemis groaned. "Do you mind? The sweet little kitty-cat is getting squashed here!" 

Minako looked down at the uncomfortable cat wriggling about in her arms and sweat-dropped. "Gomen, Artemis. I'm just a little cold." Still shivering, Minako let the handsome frosty-white cat leap from her arms and onto the ground below. It was a lot colder than usual for the time of year, not to mention a lot darker. The crooked branches of the trees looming overhead seemed to reach out for them as they crept through the shadowed park.   
  
"Hey, um" he swallowed nervously, "you don't sense anything...do you?" Artemis asked, suddenly wishing that he were back in the safety and warmth of Minako's arms.  
  
Minako, who was equally frightened, swallowed the hard lump in her throat and shook her head. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat Artemis!"

Artemis pouted. "I'm not a scaredy-cat! You are!" Minako was ready to come back with another petty insult when she heard a soft rustle in the dark trees behind them. Artemis' fur promptly stood on end. "Who's imagining things now!" he shrieked..  
  
"Forget arguing, just run!" Minako grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and raced down the dark, dirt track. 

Suddenly the ground jolted beneath her and the path shattered like glass, shards flying in all directions. The duo were thrown to the ground by the force of the powerful blast. When the massive cloud of dust finally subsided, the pair scrambled to their feet. 

"What just happened?!" Artemis asked frantically, his eyes flitting from tree to tree. However, he received no answer.

Minako had stopped dead in her tracks, her blue eyes wide with fright. Five enormous creatures now stood before them where the path had once been. They looked like skeletons for the most part, rotten flesh hanging from their ribs. Each creature wore cracked, rusting purple armour and a sinister Joker's mask which sent shivers down Minako's spine.

"Well, hello little girl. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to go into the woods at night?" the first growled with a devilish smirk. The other four skeleton-like monsters slowly began encircling her like vultures. Minako was paralysed with fear. There was a powerful energy radiating from them which made the very air freeze. Something Usagi had complained about suddenly sprung into her head and Minako knew without doubt that she was no match for them.

"Whwhat are you?" Minako stuttered, squeezing Artemis tightly to her chest.

"Please forgive me," The first creature sneered, the black slits, which Minako assumed were his eyes, narrowing slightly. "I never was very good with formal introductions." Straightening his back, the huge skeleton sneered down at her from his great height. "You may address me as Genocider."

The rest of the troop began closing in on her, clawing at her like she was their pet, with sharp, bony fingers. Minako screamed and shook them away before charging back down the path. More skeleton-like creatures emerged from the black, twisted tree trunks, their long, bony arms reaching out for her. Minako shrieked as they grabbed her long blond hair and tugged viciously at her arms and legs.

"Minako! Change into Sailor Venus, now!" Artemis ordered sharply as he desperately clawed at another skeleton-like monster. Minako nodded, and instantly thrust her arm into the air. But before she could transform, the ground had opened up beneath her and swallowed the pair into darkness.

Captain Genocider smiled as he listened to their satisfying screams drown in the black portal. "I do believe Master Muu will be very pleased with this little catch." He said in a raspy, gruff voice. 

"So far, we appear to be winning this little game." He chuckled softly before leaping into the swirling portal, followed closely by his troops.

  
~*~*~*~

Piccolo, stubborn as ever, refused to turn around and face the withered Kami. Folding his arms, he snapped back at the elderly Namek, "What do you want, _old man_?"

Kami-Sama stepped forward, staff in hand. "The time has come, Piccolo." He spoke softly.

Piccolo glared at the old, wrinkled Namek, piercing white fangs bared. "I'm not in the mood for any of your riddles." Piccolo spoke in a deceptively calm voice.

"Then hear me out." Kami pleaded. Piccolo snorted, but waited for the Namek to explain himself. "That was no dream you had. It was a vision. A vision of the past."

"What use is a vision of the past?!" Piccolo barked.

Kami closed his eyes, trying his best to hold back his anger. "There is no point in explaining this to you now." Piccolo gave him a curious look. "You shall know everything... once we become one again."

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. Was the old guy serious? His stunned expression soon melted away and his green lips pulled into his trademark smirk, "You really are a fool, _old_ _man_. You expect me to unite with you all because of one little dream?" He chuckled softly. "You're getting past your sell by date."

Kami gripped his staff with both hands in frustration. "There is no point in arguing with me, Piccolo. You know I am right! You feel it too!!" Kami hissed back at the younger Namek.   
  
Piccolo snarled softly as he watched the Namek out of the corner of his eye. Kami was shaking visibly and tiny beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead. Piccolo turned his back to him, turning matters over in his head. It was so easy to think that the old Namek had finally flipped his lid but the images from his vision told him otherwise. He felt the weight of the older 

Namekian's hand on his shoulder. Piccolo turned to see the desperation and despair on Kami's withered face. 

There was a short silence before Piccolo sighed and nodded slowly. "If I am to do this we use _my_ body, understand?"

Kami nodded immediately, "Of course, of course. Your body is a lot stronger than mine. It is the sensible thing to do. With your power and my knowledge, you shall become a great warrior Piccolo" he paused, "But keep in mind you are not invincible." 

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah, I get it. But understand that I'm only doing this because I _have _to," he paused to stare Kami directly in the eye, "not because I want to." he growled.

Kami sighed and nodded. "I understand."  
  
Piccolo straightened his back and glared down at him. "Well then tell me what to do?"

~*~*~*~

**What new evil has forced the stubborn Namek, Piccolo to unite with Kami? And what has happened to Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter? Will Usagi and the scouts be able to rescue them? With this new evil emerging, will our heroes be able to survive? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON---****Bang!! Thud! Crash! ****.................... "****bwahahahaha****!!"**  
  
**Pan-chan** ~ You killed the narrator!!  
**Starkiller** ~ ...erm, oops? ::laughs evilly:: Anywayz, thanks 4 the reviews ppl! I really appreciate them!!


	3. Flame vs Fury

**Disclaimer**** ~ **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Gt or Sailormoonunfortunately -__-;  
  
The rating will change to NC-17 later (A little violence + a lemon(s)) **  
  
A/N:** By the way, the evil bad guy in this is not a made up character. I based him on Muu from Monster Rancher (but that doesn't mean anyone else from MR will be in it, don't worry) Someone told me 'Muu' means Evil in Japanese, so I decided he would be suitable for playing the role of the main baddie in my fic. Anyways, on with the crappy fic I say!!

**Z Warriors A.E.****  
~****Chapter Two****~****  
**

Ami sat silently, watching the bright full moon with a look of concern and fear in her large blue eyes. Mina and Makoto had never been this late before. Surely they would have called if something important had come up? What was keeping them?

Cupping her hands in her lap, Ami sighed lightly. Maybe she wouldn't feel so overly worried if it weren't for the way Usagi had been acting that afternoon. She had been so distant; nothing at all like her usual nutty self. Her eyes had held a hidden mixture of confusion and fear.   
Ami chewed her lip nervously. She hadn't felt this 'phantom evil force' before, but nownow the air seemed so dense; _so dead._ It was as if something dark and powerful was nearing closer by the minute. Maybe it was already here. Maybe it had already gotten to Makoto and -  
_No! I have to think positively. There is no sense in getting worked up over nothing. I guess my only choice is to wait for everything to play out._

A pair of bloodshot eyes quietly kept their watch on the young, blue haired princess of Mercury.   
Ami's eyes suddenly widened as she heard a nearby rustling in the bushes. She froze. It had to be larger than a cat, _whatever_ it was. 

Ami promptly rose to her feet. "Minako? Makoto?" No answer came. "You two, this isn't funny anymore. We've been worried sick!" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see in the dark. But neither Makoto nor Minako's reassuring voice answered. Ami's eyes widened in fright again, as a shadowy creature slowly emerged from the dark, crooked trees.

  
~*~*~*~  


Usagi sighed loudly and began whistling and drumming her fingers on the hard, wooden table beside her. Rei glared at the girl over the steaming rim of her teacup. The young princess of Mars was as worried as Usagi and Ami were about their friends. However, deciding to stay calm seemed to be her best option at that moment. A little meditation would settle her nerves. Yet, with Usa-chan around, she was having difficulty concentrating.

"Will you _please _stop that already?" She hissed, gritting her teeth. Usagi didn't seem to hear her however, and continued with her little out-of-tune melody. 

Fangs bared, Rei lunged at the unsuspecting Meatball-head, grabbing her by the collar. "STOP THAT RACKET!!!" the dark haired teen growled, dropping Usagi. The clueless girl fell to the ground with a loud *thud*. Usagi looked up at her supposed friend, wide eyed, bottom lip quivering.

"That hurt!" she whined, "What exactly did I do to deserve that?!" she whimpered, rubbing her now painful backside.   
  
Rei snorted, "_Breathe_, that's what!" Usagi glared at her, preparing herself for another cat-fight, until Ami's sudden, piercing scream sounded from outside.  
  
The two girls immediately leapt to their feet and raced out onto the temple's wooden porch; only to find Chibi Usa clinging to Ami's chest, fear plastered all over her face. 

Usagi gasped, "Chibi Usa!" Chibi Usa instantly broke away from Ami's grasp, and flung herself into Usagi's arms, her voice choked with sobs.   
"He's after me!" Chibi Usa whimpered, hugging Usagi closer. Her eyes were bloodshot from her salty tears. "He'll come here! He'll get you like he got the others!" The young pink-haired girl babbled on. Ami studied Chibi Usa silently before looking back into the darkness. She shivered a little, feeling the familiar chill of evil in the air.

"Do you think it could be the Negaverse?" Rei asked anxiously.

Usagi frowned, as she held the shivering Chibi Usa in her arms. "You bet it is! And when I find whoever's responsible for scaring Chibi Usa like this, I'm gonna-"

"Usagi" Ami whispered. Usagi paused, and glanced up at Ami curiously. "UsagiI'm not so sure that this is the Negaverse."

"What!?" Rei gasped, unbelieving.  
  
"Very good, Mercury," came a hidden, unfamiliar voice. "I'm impressed." A shadow descended over the small group huddled together on the Temple's wooden porch. The stranger hovered in the sky, silhouetted against the shining moon overhead. Staring up into the face of the shadow, the four girls were able to make out two glowing white eyes glaring down on them.

  
~*~*~*~

The blinding white sun in the icy blue sky, shone down on the two friends as they trained in the cold, harsh mountains. Tien wasn't as strong as many of the other Z warriors, but he had certainly grown powerful through their many years of friendship. Chaotzu watched, fascinated as his friend continued his attack on a particularly large boulder. He began coughing violently as an enormous cloud of dust, left from the attack, engulfed him. After the giant dust cloud disappeared, Chaotzu looked around for his friend. Tien had collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Uhh, Tien? Are you okay?" Chaotzu asked, kneeling beside him on the fluffy white snow.

Tien opened all of his three eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Yep, I'm fine. Boy, I haven't trained like this in a long time." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I _have_ to get stronger if we're gonna beat these androids!"

Chaotzu grinned from ear to ear. "You know I'll help in anyway, Tien!" Tien glanced at his small friend, smiling fondly. 

Suddenly, a power surge ripped through their bodies, alerting them to the oncoming danger. Both Tien and Chaotzu leapt to their feet, searching for the possessor of the great power. But there was no man or beast anywhere in site.

"Wh-what was that?!" Chaotzu gasped, glancing from left to right. Tien growled deep in his throat. The power he was sensing was overwhelming. Taking a guess, he'd say it was even larger than the ex-Frieza, and the mysterious lavender haired Saiyan's power levels merged as one! Butstrange. He couldn't sense its life force. 

"This thingIt doesn't even have a soulso it can't be Goku!!" Tien's face was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his large fists were balled up so tightly that his knuckles were turning whiter than the surrounding snow. Chaotzu expected him to explode with frustration any second. 

The power level of this thing was increasing by the second. 

"I-I don't understand if it's not alive, what is it?" Chaotzu stuttered, edging a little closer to his friend. Tien turned his gaze to the blue sky above. Dark, swirling clouds were closing in on them, and a faint rumble of thunder could be heard from far off.

Tien frowned. _A storm? That was _sudden_..._

~*~*~*~  


Slowly, the dark shadow descended from the air, touching down on the ground just a couple of feet away from the small group of girls huddled together infront of the temple.

"Whawh-wh-what's that power I sense?!" Usagi shrieked as the dark stranger advanced. 

Ami shivered, edging closer to the others as she made her conclusion. "_It's coming from him_," she murmured. The others gasped in shock.

Usagi's eyes widened and she flung her arms around Rei. "You can't be serious!!" she wailed.

The stranger smirked, folding his muscular arms across his chest. "Right again, Mercury. However, what you are sensing isn't even close to my ultimate power." he hissed.

Rei stepped in front of her friends protectively. "Who are you!? What are you doing here? Do you work for the Negaverse?!" she demanded.

"My, my. So many questions, _so little time_," he snickered. "But don't worry, you'll know in time _my sweet_."

Without a moment's notice, Rei thrust her hand into the airand shouted, _"MARS STAR POWER_!"

Ami cried out to her in vain. "Rei stop! You can't beat him! You don't know how powerful he is!" Still, Rei ignored her, continuing to transform into Sailor Mars. 

Leaping into a fighting stance, Rei focused her power into a magnificent firebird which rose high into the air before diving at the mysterious stranger. Turning all her power against their aggressor, the area in front of the Temple was soon engulfed in burning hot fire. Sailor Mars stood infront of the enormous wall of fire, panting heavily. Surely the stranger couldn't have survived an attack that powerful. She smiled triumphantly. He would be weakened at least. Turning back to the already transformed Sailor Mercury and Sailormoon, Mars winked and nodded her head. "Do your stuff, Sailormoon!"

Sailormoon nodded unsurely. "Uhmalright." Swinging the moon sceptre above her head, Sailormoon called out her attack, sending thousands of little crescent moons into the raging fire. The remaining Sailor Scouts waited as the flames finally subsided. Sailormoon's eyes narrowed as she began to make out a single, solemn figure standing amidst the burning flames. 

Sailor Mars grinned happily and turned her back on the wall of fire, only to see Usagi shaking uncontrollably in her boots. "What are you staring at Meatball-head?!" Rei asked indignantly.

"Bu-bu but l-look!!" Usagi pointed a shaky finger at the mysterious stranger who was now surrounded by a peculiar golden glow. Rei didn't even see him before his large, powerful fist connected with her jaw, slamming her into the hard ground. 

"Sailor Mars!" Sailormoon and Mercury shouted in unison. Chibi Usa cowered in the background as her friend fell to the ground. She wished with all her heart that she could help; but what could she do? She was just a little baby, like Usagi always called herbut then, Usagi was Sailormoon. And _Sailormoon_ had faith in her. Chibi Usa shook her head and hugged the Luna ball closer to her chest. She had no power.

Rei painfully opened one weary eye. Her body was badly bruised and covered in many bloody scratches. Sailormoon and Sailor Mercury helped their fallen comrade to her feet. Mars winced slightly; the ground felt very unsteady beneath her feet. However, she wouldn't let a little dizzy spell stop her now! Wriggling out of her friends grasp, Sailor Mars began marching towards her enemy. 

"Sailor Mars!! What are you doing?!" Mercury asked, startled as her friend turned towards the phantom warrior. Her eyes were burning with the need for revenge. She was going to face him alone no matter what. For some reason, it felt right to battle this enemy alone, _even if she couldn't win._

"Mars__IGNITE!!!" A ring of blazing hot flames separated Sailor Mars from her friends, leaving only the dark mysterious warrior and herself.

"Sailor Mars! Sailor Mars get back here!! Please, come back!!" Usagi screamed hysterically, trying to find someway through the blinding hot flames. Mercury tried to diminish the flames with her aqua illusion attack, but it was no use. Sailor Mars had used her full power on the enormous Ring of Fire and it seemed almost impenetrable. Sailormoon collapsed in front of the fire, sobs wracking her small form.

"Sailor Mars Rei, please come back."

The stranger smiled darkly. "Face it, _Sailor brat_. You're no match for me. Cooperate and I'll make your death quick and painless" an orange sphere appeared in the centre of his palm. "Well, _almost_."

Sailor Mars stood, ready to attack. "You won't get me this time! No matter who you are!" The stranger simply cocked his head to the side and smirked in reply. Sailor Mars leapt into the air, screaming her attack. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRESURROUND!!!" Hundreds of fire-rings encircled him, burning through his flesh. He growled as he watched his own skin sizzle and burn. He turned his coal black eyes on the young girl before him.

"You stupid bitch! That's going to leave a mark!" he snarled, and began dusting himself off. Rei hated being made a fool of, and she didn't take too fondly at being called a bitch either. 

She growled fiercely, and began focusing her energy into the great fearsome firebird. "_MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE_!!!" The stranger looked up to see an enormous phoenix dive towards him. He snorted, firing a small ki blast at the fire beast, killing it instantly. Mars gasped in shock, her dark eyes growing wide with fear, for now she knew that the outcome of this pointless battle had already been decided before it started.

"Well, well, Sailor Mars. I must say it was a _very_ nice bonfire you put on." He chuckled, and scratched his chin idly, "but you're missing the fireworks." 

Rei's brow furrowed as her adversary suddenly disappeared into thin air. A split second later, the phantom warrior materialised behind her, hammer-striking her back. Rei was thrown to the ground by the powerful blow. The large warrior settled on the ground in front of her, smiling menacingly. "Like I told you, Sailor Mars. You are nothing less than a snivelling weakling. Here's some good advise: Know your enemy." He chuckled evilly, "Not that that will help you now."

Rei winced as the piercing, white-hot pain shot up her back. Her aggressor quickly delivered another heavy kick to her side, revelling in the sound of her ribs breaking and his young opponent screaming in agony. 

"Oops, did I break something?" He sneered at her shivering form. "You know, I was supposed to send you to my master however, you're in such a mess I doubt you could be of any use to him. Pah, such a weak power level." He tutted.

Rei stared up at him unbelieving. Were there actually others stronger than him? Even if, by a fluke, she managed to get passed him, how could she possibly hope to defeat anyone stronger?

The large warrior grinned as he read her mind. "Oh yes. It's true. My Master just happens to be the strongest being in the universe." He laughed. "And I do believe your friends, Jupiter and Venus are making his acquaintance right about now." He grinned evilly as Sailor Mars closed her eyes in fear, not for herself, but for her friends. She could feel them disappearing already.

"Mercury was right! Not even the Negaverse could be so cruel." Rei cried, clutching her torn side, the blood now soaking through her Sailor fuku.

"Hmm, almost right about that one. Queen _Beryl _is a feisty one though." He grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Sailor Mars' amethyst eyes widened in horror. Did she really hear that name? "That that's _impossible_." She groaned, her voice hoarse and tired as she struggled against the pain. "We defeated Queen Beryl!"

The warrior smiled, "That is the beauty of The Evil'. You see, kid, once upon a time I too had been defeated. By a weakling Namek and my brother no less!" He cursed the wretched memory. "However, now that the Evil' has been resurrected, the armies of the Underworld have risen again!" The large man continued to circle his fallen opponent, enjoying her terrified expressions. "Aww, don't let that frown spoil your pretty face, Mars." He said, gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Whowho are you?" Rei whispered faintly. The exhaustion was getting to her.

He grinned, "My name is Radditz, part of one of the most powerful species in the universe." He boasted proudly, hands on hips.

Rei forced a smirk. "Well, Radditz, I think your race is pathetic and that you are the _weakling_." Rei, still clutching her side, began rising to her feet. "What are you without love and compassion?" She paused, gasping for air, "...You don't know anything about the people of this world. Good will always conquer over Evil! No matter what!" Rei now stood at her full height, her small fists curled into balls and ready to fight. Radditz stared at her, his mouth gaping open a little. She was stronger than he had originally believed. However, he grinned, it was nothing to worry about.

Rei suddenly rushed at him, her fist alive with burning hot fire. However Radditz, breaking out of his trance, caught her fist in one fell swoop. Growling fiercely, he twisted her arm until he could hear the sickening crack of her bones. Mars fell to her knees, speechless from the pain. 

He snarled, "Well Sailor Mars. It seems I do know a little about the Humans of this world." Suddenly, Radditz dispensed an orange ki blast, firing it straight through her chest, "They are all _fools_!" He spat out, letting her limp body fall to the ground. 

Radditz glared down at the young girl with a look of disgust. "Do you still believe Good conquers over Evil?" But he received no answer. "Didn't think so." Grinning, Radditz disappeared through the towering Ring of Fire, in search for new prey.

One lone tear escaped from her sleepy amethyst eyes. She was paralysed. The pain Rei had felt earlier was slipping away, but she was nowhere near recovering. Her senses were becoming tired, her vision blurring. It was getting darker. 

However, she had succeeded in her life's mission: To keep the princess safe.

  
~*~*~*~

High in the ever-darkening sky, the white caped Namek flew with a look of deep distress. Not only did he have to deal with a new being dwelling inside of him (and one of which he was _not_ to fond of!), somehow he had to think of a plan before this damned 'Evil' arrived. And by the speed of which its power was growing, Piccolo realised he was fast running out of time. 

His memory continued to replay the conversation between Kami and Sailor Pluto. The terrifying images Pluto had described to the elderly Namek stained his fearful mind: Images of the Earth and all it's inhabitants burning in a fiery hell for all eternity. It was not something he wished for anyone to experience, least of all Gohan.

But it was what this new Evil' would bring. From what Piccolo could gather this new creature knew no fear, knew no ultimate power; for his power was never ending. And with his newly resurrected armies from the Underworld, how could the Z Warriors possibly hope to defeat him?!

Piccolo quickly shook off his fear and continued to head for the Son residence. _If hero's really do exist_, he mused, _Goku's the first on my list._

~*~*~*~  


A young boy stirred in his dreamless sleep. Slowly, one by one, he opened his bleary, blue eyes. Yawning, the youngster sat up in his bed, shivering a little. The window was open, and a cool breeze was flowing into his room. He groaned, forcing himself to move from the comfort of his bed. Running a hand through his messy, sandy coloured hair, the little boy stooped out of the window, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

Suddenly, his attention was caught by three young girls running into the shadowed alleyway beneath him. The two older girls wore strange sailor fukus. The first had short, cropped blue hair and the second had long, blonde pigtails with what looked like meatballs on the top of her head. The little boy sweat-dropped before turning his attention to the young girl, clinging tightly onto the meatball-head's' hand. She looked to be around eight or nine, with candy pink hair in the same pigtailed, meatball-head style.

The little boy frowned, "Gee, it's a bit early for Halloween." He whispered, but not quite quietly enough.

Sailormoon jumped out of her skin, and began glancing from left to right. "Uhh, who said that?! Where are you! I'm not afraid of you! Beware, for I am Sailormo-Eeee!!" Usagi shrieked as she noticed a mangy rat crawl across her boot. 

Sailor Mercury hushed her quickly, lifting a finger to her lips. "Sailormoon, we have to keep quiet," Mercury whispered. "Somehow we have to stop this monster and help Rei."

Usagi's face saddened as she remembered how Rei had disappeared into the burning Ring of Fire. "You're right but I shouldn't be the one hiding." Usagi paused, her eyes wavering a little. "Ami, stay with Chibi Usa," Sailormoon ordered. Rolling up her sleeves she began marching towards the entrance to the alleyway, ignoring both her friends pleas to stop.

The young boy, his curious face still poking out of his window, gasped in horror as he noticed the advancing danger. From his height, he could see the creature heading towards the entrance of the alleyway. His long, ebony hair matched his cold dark eyes, and by the size of his muscles, it looked as if he could crush a car with one hand.

The little boy's throat turned dry. Was that what the funny girls in their clownish costumes were going to fight?

"Meatballhead! Look out! " he shouted from his window. Usagi spun around and glared at the little boy.

"Uhh!! Why does everybody _love_ calling me that!?" she shouted angrily, shaking her fist in the air, "This is a royal hairstyle!!"

"Oh Miss moon!?" Raditz sang as he turned the palms of his hands towards her. Usagi barely had time to turn around before the giant warrior fired hundreds of mini orange spheres at her. Usagi she felt herself being pinned to the ground by Ami who had once again risked her life to save the dynamic princess. The two Sailor Soldiers heaved themselves up off the dirty ground to face the Saiyan warrior.

"Who are you!? And what have you done with our friends!?" Mercury cried out, fearing the worst for their lost Sailor Scouts.

Radditz simply smirked and folded his arms across his broad chest. "You need not worry about your weakling friend, Sailor Mars. She is no longer of any use to you," he hissed wryly. "As for your other two friends, I'm sure _Master Muu_ will take very good care of them." He snickered, "You three should be honoured. For now you get to witness the true power of the Saiyan people!" 

A golden glow began to surround the mighty Saiyan warrior as he began to power up. His jet black eyes began to burn with blue/green fire, and he let out a terrorising roar which shook the very core of the surrounding buildings. Sailor Mercury and Sailormoon wrapped their arms tightly around Chibi Usa's shivering form as the ground began to shake with tremendous power radiating from the almighty Saiyan...

  
~*~*~*~  


^__^;; Heh, hehoops. I didn't mean to kill Rei honest. ::gets beaten to death by Sailor Mars fans::

Please review!!! (constructive criticism is really, REALLY appreciated!!) But don't expect anything more for another two weeks, cos I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY!! I'm sooo excited!  
See you when I get back!


	4. Premonition of a Storm

**Starkiller:** Thank-u soo much for your reviews! I'm really sorry that I took so long to write this! I had the worst case of writers block ever.  
**Jeice:** What she meant t' say: 'I was too damn lazy to get off my ass and wri-  
**Starkiller:** Ack! You! Get outta here! You jinxed me! My plane nearly crashed because of u!  
**Jeice:** ehheh-heh, oops? Hey, c'mon Star-chan! I'm your budhey, put that heavy blunt object down! It was a joke! I didn't mean to jinx yo--AAAHHHHHHHHHH!   
**Starkiller:** Is there anything better than revenge? Well, apart from money & dbz Bishounen (excluding Jeice!)ok, ok, I know I'm shallow ^^; I'll stop writing this crap now. You've probably ignored it anywayah well, if you're ignoring me, I can do whatever I want! *dances a little jig* 

~*~

_A golden glow began to surround the mighty Saiyan warrior as he began to power up. His jet black eyes began to burn with blue/green fire, and he let out a terrorising roar which shook the very core of the surrounding buildings. Sailor Mercury and Sailormoon wrapped their arms tightly around Chibi Usa's shivering form as the ground began to shake with tremendous power radiating from the almighty Saiyan..._

**Z Warriors A.E.**  
~ Chapter Three ~

A gentle breeze surrounded the Son residence, ruffling Chi-Chi's clean washing on the thin clothesline. Pushing one of her long ebony strands away from her face, Chi-Chi turned to where her husband and son were training in mid-flight. 

_Fighting again?! Well at least that oversized green _monster_ isn't around. _She sighed, clearly irritated. She had a right to be protective of her _only_ son. Nevertheless, being Gohan's mother, she did notice that Piccolo had quite a positive influence on her son, not that she would ever admit to it.

Chi-Chi smiled, feeling a sudden wave of pride wash over her as she watched Gohan train. He was so determined, yet so _innocent_. The thought of something happening to him

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when she noticed a large, scaly tail poking out from under a crumpled white sheet that had been dragged off the clothesline and onto the muddy ground below. 

"Ahh! My clean washing! Hiiya dragon! Bad dragon, shoo!!" Chi-Chi angrily snatched the sheet off the playful young dragon and growled. "I just washed this! Son Gohan! Take this creature away right now!"

Gohan paused in mid-flight, and turned to where his mother was shaking an angry fist at him. "Ehh, what's mom so worked up about?" he asked timidly.

Goku took one look at his angry wife beside the ruined laundry and sweatdropped. "I think we'll be safer up here. Don't worry, she'll cool down in a while." 

Gohan's childish grin widened. _Maybe we should take mom along to meet these androids,_ he mused as Hiiya dragon continued to tangle himself up in Chi-Chi's washing. 

Hiiya dragon playfully rolled onto his back, making a purring sound in the back of his throat. Chi-Chi threw her hands up and groaned as the young dragon continued to stare at her with those big dark innocent eyes. Chi-Chi sighed, knowing that look all too well. Somehow, the damn lizard must have picked it up from her naïve husband.

Bending down on one knee, Chi-Chi leaned over to scratch the young dragon's belly.  


~*~*~*~  


Radditz stood with his huge, muscular legs parted, fists clenched, and a mass of unruly golden hair glowing brighter than the full moon above. His wicked smirk was even more evil than before. His sharp pointed fangs were bared as the smirk grew into a malicious grin.

Sailormoon squealed as another energy blast shot past her, missing her face by half an inch. Ami's brow furrowed, and she grit her teeth angrily. This man, no, _creature_ was toying with them! He had chased the remaining Sailor Senshi for miles, occasionally firing a round of ki blasts to keep them running, keep them _afraid_. It was as if he were feeding of their fear! 

The blue haired princess of Mercury wrung her hands in worry. Even with Sailormoon and Mercury's most powerful attacks combined, this Radditz' wasn't even fazed. 

Finally, the three girls had been forced into the centre of a park to hide. 

_I feel like such a coward! _Ami thought bitterly.

"If we had the others we could defeat this, this _jerk_!" Usagi whimpered meekly as her crescent moon began to glow and she began to weep bitter tears. Chibi Usa hugged Usagi closer as she too began to cry for their lost friends and the seemingly hopeless situation.

Chibi Usa was near to losing all hope. Week after week, month after month, she had searched for the elusive Silver Crystal. But each lead had come up a dead end. With the Negaverse, and this mysterious Saiyan warrior suddenly appearing out of nowhere, how could she ever hope to see her family again? 

The thought of being alone forever scared her more than the towering Saiyan hot on their trail.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Radditz called out in a singsong voice. His eyes fell upon the dark, shadowy thicket where the three girls were hiding. He grinned. "So he huffed, and he puffed, " Radditz brought the palms of his hands up so that they faced the small group of bushes, "and he blew the house down!!" 

His maniacal laughter startled the three girls in hiding. Sensing the danger they were in, Usagi threw herself at Ami and Chibi Usa as an enormous heat blast charged towards the thicket. 

Chibi Usa wailed with outstretched arms as she saw the blast hit her Lunaball. In a flash of bright light, the thicket had disappeared. When the giant smoke cloud cleared, all that was left was a smoking crater. Chibi Usa burst into fresh tears. Now there was no way for her to contact home. She had nothing left.

Radditz snickered as he watched the little girl with the candy pink hair. Honestly, it was pretty pathetic to be wasting all of his time and strength on three weaklings such as these Sailor Scouts However, he had been trapped in Hell for such a long and unpleasant time. He supposed he could always call it an excuse to stretch his muscles a little

"Oh little girl," he sang. Chibi Usa twirled towards him with wide, teary eyes. Radditz walked towards her until the two were mere inches apart. Chibi Usa couldn't move. Her legs had frozen in fear as the giant, glowing Saiyan stared down at her with that terrifying, bloodthirsty grin.

Chibi Usa, somehow taking control of her fear, turned on her heel and fled for safety. However, she never counted on the Saiyan's speed. In a flash, Radditz's hand shot out and grabbed the little girl's head, and lifted her clear off the ground.

A small, golden crescent moon suddenly appeared on the young girl's forehead, and soon she was glowing in an aura of white light.

Usagi and Ami, dazed from Radditz's recent blast, watched with wide eyes as a beam of light shot down from the sky, engulfing the young girl and the Saiyan. Radditz quirked an eyebrow as the beam of white light began to grow wider, engulfing everything in its path; including himself.

Radditz growled and leapt back as the blinding light flooded his vision. "You little _brat!!_" He screamed in frustration and began rubbing frantically at his stinging eyes. When his vision returned to normal, Chibi Usa was cowering before him in a little ball.

Suddenly he threw his head back and began laughing like a madman. All the years he had spent trapped in Hell had turned the Saiyan utterly insane, and bent on revenge.

Seeing her chance, Sailormoon raced towards Chibi Usa's side. Radditz's head snapped up in a shot, and blasted the ground in front of the Moon Princess before she could get within a few feet of the little girl.

"Oh no, this one's mine." He grinned, baring his yellow-crusted fangs. Since Radditz had been released from Hell, his lust for revenge had grown. The time was nearing. Soon Son Goku's world, along with this one, would be nothing but rubble.

That made him smile. 

The look in his eyes was terrifying; the ruthless, barbarous, _inhuman_ look of a madman suffering from envy. He had, of course, learnt of Lord Freeza's demise by the hands of his brother. 

_A brother who should have stayed dead! _He cursed mentally, grabbed the candy-pink haired girl by the throat. At least he could take his anger out productively. 

Tears ran down her cheeks as the little girl screamed desperately. Radditz grinned and tightened his hold on her neck. Bending down to her ear, he whispered smugly, "The louder you scream, the tighter my grip gets." As if to prove his point, Radditz gave another squeeze, making Chibi Usa cough and wheeze.  
  
"Let go of her!" A new voice suddenly demanded. Radditz turned to where the voice had came from, only to have a dark blur rush at his face, and claw at his eyes. With a sharp cry, Radditz dropped Chibi Usa to the ground.  


~*~*~*~  


Bulma Briefs stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest, and scowled at the Gravity Machine from the window. That _prince'_ was so stubborn. Why did he have to put himself through so much? She had realised a long time ago that Vegeta was not training for those androids. He was training to become the prince of all Saiyans' once again, and it was his pride that kept him going. Not fear for the many lives that would be lost and the blood that would be shed at the hands of the ruthless Androids.

Yet still, in a funny way, she respected him. His fierce determination had surprised Bulma at first, and she had almost pitied him. But nownow she felt something a little alarming and rather disturbing; something which ran much farther than pity or even respect

A sudden jolt of the living room floor brought her flying back to reality. Steadying herself, Bulma gasped, putting a hand against her thumping heart. "I wonder what that was." She frowned feeling a little queasy. She took a quick glance around her living room before turning back to the window. Dark clouds were beginning to appear, and a faint rumble of thunder echoed over the city.

Bulma groaned, as it began to pour. "Guess I'm stuck in here all day."

"Talking to yourself, woman?" Vegeta grunted. "Feh, typical." He muttered between stuffing large handfuls of sandwiches into his mouth. Bulma rolled her eyes and collapsed onto a large comfy couch. 

"If you're going to eat in front of me, would you mind chewing with your mouth _shut_," she snapped at him. So much for that respect, she thought bitterly.

Vegeta simply grunted something in reply before turning on his heel and heading back towards the kitchen, passing Mrs Briefs as he went.

"Oh hi, Vegeta deary." Mrs Briefs smiled sweetly without receiving a reply. "Such a sweet man," the blonde, overly cheery woman said then paused for a moment. "He'd make a very faithful husband, you know, Bulma." Mrs Briefs spoke with _meaning_ behind her words. Bulma blushed crimson and was about ready to snap back at her mother's crude statement when another tremor shook the living room floor; this one a little stronger than the last  


~*~*~*~  


"Tuxedo Kamen! Luna!!" Usagi wailed, tears flowing from her eyes. The dark furred feline was glancing from left to right, searching for the other Sailor Senshi. Only Sailor Mercury, who was currently attending to the fallen Chibi Usa, was left standing. Usagi couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she watched Tuxedo Mask race to the little girl's side. She needed him now, more than ever.

"Usagi! You must contact the other Sailor Scouts immediately!" Luna scolded. "You should have known better than to fight without th-" Luna suddenly stopped short as Usagi fell to her knees in tears. 

The dark furred feline stared anxiously at Ami. The blue haired Princess gave Luna a grave, remorseful look before turning back to the injured Chibi Usa. The bruises on the little girl were already turning dark shades of purple. She was finding it hard to breathe. Usagi crawled towards her friends with a look of despair on her face. 

Luna understood now. "I-I don't believe it," she murmured softly.   
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? A talking cat?" Radditz glared darkly at Luna. She had torn three long bloody claw marks down his face. Wiping away the crimson blood streaming down his face, the towering Saiyan smiled his malicious grin, and walked towards the remaining defenders of Earth.

"Wonders never cease to exist" he whispered in a low hoarse tone.  


~*~*~*~  


The young, demi-Saiyan hissed angrily as he held his breath in mid-air, waiting for his opponent to strike. This battle was a test of his senses rather than his power. The thin itchy blindfold wrapped around his head, prevented him from using his eyes in battle, and instead, forced his feelings to guide his every movement. It was a hard test, and one he was not too familiar with.

He imagined himself as his father, facing off the devastatingly powerful Freeza on the ex-planet of Namek. In his mind's eye, Gohan could see the vile monster, in his third form, glare at him through narrow, glowing eyes.

Gohan clenched his teeth and growled impatiently as the sweat slowly trickled down his forehead. His every muscle was burning with desire to defeat his imaginary foe.

His ears suddenly pricked back as he felt the familiar pulse of his father's energy off to the right. Gohan ducked just in time as his father dived towards him. Then the battle began, and soon they were nothing but a blur of arms and legs tangled together as they fought at impossibly fast speeds; thrust, parry, kick, dodge

Gohan thrust his fist forward, but the second his hand seemingly reached its destination it met nothing but air. Unsure and confused behind his thick, rough blindfold, the young boy began panicking. In a split second, Goku had materialised behind, striking out with his heavy booted foot, sending Gohan tumbling through the air.

The dazed young demi-Saiyan shook himself slightly before peeling the heavy, wet material off his face. His eyes and forehead were hot and sweaty from wearing the blindfold all day long. Goku laughed cheerfully and rested his hands on his hips. 

"Alright son, that was a good workout for today. What's say we go grab some dinner now, ay?" 

Gohan felt his heart sink. "Aww, come on dad. One more round, please?" He gave his father a pleading look. "Just another half hour, please, please?" But no answer came. His father suddenly appeared to be in a world of his own.

Gohan studied his father for a moment. Goku looked as if he were listening for something. His head was ever so slightly tilted to one side, and his dark brow was furrowed in apprehension. 

"Uhh, dad?" 

Goku put a finger to his lips to silence his son. "Shh, just listen," he whispered. Gohan, mimicking his father, tilted his head to the side. 

After a few minutes, the young boy shook his head and shrugged. "I don't hear anything."

Goku growled softly and nodded his head. "Exactly." Gohan frowned, bewildered by the way his father was acting all of a sudden. "Listen again. Do you hear anything. Anything at all?" Gohan could hear the desperation in his father's voice, and quickly obliged.

Once again he tilted his head to the side and listened intently. Neither dared to breathe as the seconds dragged on. Soon Gohan began to get a little frustrated. The sound of the babbling brook rushing below their feet had been silenced. The birds, which could usually be heard chattering away in the trees, had disappeared into thin air. Not even the gentle hiss of the mild breeze sweeping across the land could be heard from where the two Saiyans now hovered in the air.

There was nothing. Not a sound. It was as if the two had gone _deaf._

But then the silence was suddenly shattered as a flock of birds escaped from their hiding place in the lush green valley below, noisily buzzing past the two surprised Saiyans. Goku frowned curiously, and turned his eyes towards the horizon where the startled flock of birds were fleeing from.

Thunderous looking clouds were bubbling on the horizon line, growing like weeds in the darkening sky. Crimson lightning crackled in and out of the dark, rumbling clouds, scorching the ground below in massive, colorful explosions.

Gohan's eyes widened in terror as the silence died. The clouds were gathering speed, getting faster and faster. It was an awe-inspiring sight, but the noise the storm made as it tore across the sky was like some kind of dying animal, screaming in terror as its heart was brutally ripped from its chest. Goku felt a sudden jolt of panic rush through his chest, and without a second thought, he had grabbed his son's hand and streaked across the sky.

"D-dad?!" Gohan yelled as his father continued to increase his speed. The young demi-Saiyan couldn't understand why his father, the great Super Saiyan, was so terrified of this _storm_. The only fear Gohan knew his father had was of needles. But then, maybe it wasn't the storm his father was afraid of. What if he had seen something else within its depths? Maybe he had seen the androids. What if they had arrived sooner than expected? But then againwhat would the androids be doing hiding in a storm? His fuzzy mind continued to ask more of these bizarre questions over and over again.

However, these questions were soon answered when he glanced over his shoulder at the raging storm behind them. Gohan's eyes bulged out as he saw the ferocious storm rip the land to shreds; cutting through it as if it were nothing but paper! The storm had taken on a different appearance. No longer was it the churning, mass of dirty black clouds. 

The boiling, bubbling storm clouds had now come together in the shape of an enormous fiery-red beast with the head of a crocodile, the hindquarters and forequarters of a dragon and enormous leathery wings like those of a bat. 

It paused in mid-air, flapping its gigantic, leathery wings and opened its jaws wide open. As Gohan watched the demon-like creature, he noticed the many hundred rows of glistening, dagger-like teeth set in its massive jaws. Then the creature took a deep breath before ejecting a tremendous fireball that tore across the land, scorching the lush green fields below.

It was headed towards them.

~*~*~*~

I'm really, really sorry that I took so long to post this!! ^^; Any reviews are really appreciated! It's nice to know (even if u flame me) that someone read my work ^_^ And don't worry. Mirai Trunks will show up but first I have to destroy the plan-  
Jeice: Ack!! Stop givin' away the bloody plot!  
Starkiller: Gomen, gomen. Remember ppl, if u have any ideas for this fic, plz feel free to tell me them ^_^


	5. Dark Day Pt.1

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've just had a really bad time with writer's block. Hehe, I think I've lost all confidence in my writing skills ^^; Ah well, as long as I still enjoy it. I'd like to thank my friend Kat (author: Fiona Rayne) for editing this chapter for me. You rock Kat!! ^_~  
Btw, thank you all for the kind reviews!

****

**Z Warriors A.E.****  
**~Chapter Four Pt.1~  


Far away in another dimension, a frustrated King Kai waddled back and forth on his small, grassy planet. Pausing shortly, the little blue man stroked his chin idly. 

"_I wonder_no, no, no! That's impossible, utterly absurd!" King Kai muttered away as his mind continued to do battle with him. He sighed, disgruntled, and turned toward a hyperactive Bubbles with an irritated expression. The little monkey was tugging on his sleeve with a curious expression etched on his face.

"Leave me alone Bubbles, can't you see I'm trying to think? Go on! Scat! Shoo!!" King Kai yelled at his pet who quickly scurried away. The North (A/N: is he the northern or eastern kai??) Kai sighed and clasped his small blue hands behind his back and bowed his head in thought. _Goku?Goku?! Can you hear me?_

Once again, there came no reply...

  
~*~*~*~

The sparkling stars, which once shone brightly above the city of Tokyo, were now concealed by an enormous smoky grey cloud. Every once in a while a flash of light could be seen through the cloud of ash and dust and a brilliant explosion shook the ground, quickly followed by the shrill roar of another toppled building.

Radditz towered over Ami and sneered. "Now that you've witnessed the power of a Super Saiyan," he boasted, "I trust you'll hand the little moon princess over." Ami, frozen with fear, could do nothing in protest. With one fell swoop Radditz snatched the unconscious Chibi Usa from her arms and slung the child over his shoulder. 

The princess of Mercury collapsed beside Luna, berating herself for not being able to do anything, when she felt Radditz's shadow fall over her again. Her watery, blue eyes wavered as she forced herself to meet his gaze. 

"_How pretty_." he murmured almost to himself. Slowly he reached out a large hand and cupped her chin between a rough thumb and forefinger. "Such beauty gone to waste." He whispered, his crooked lips curling back into a sneer. Then suddenly, Ami's world turned pitch black as her body was hurled into a large, gnarled oak tree several yards away. She hadn't even seen his attack coming.

Radditz tutted and bowed his head with a heartfelt sigh. "Such a waste indeed__" He tossed his head back and let out a blaring howl, which Luna guessed was meant to be laughter. After a few minutes of this bizarre laughter his pinhole, onyx, pupils snapped to the little feline and his lips returned to his devil-like smirk. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" he chuckled.

"P-put her down!" Luna demanded, attempting to take some control of her voice.

Radditz quirked an eyebrow. "What? No please? My, my, you creatures of Earth are very rude."

"I'm warning you!" Luna cried desperately. She knew the odds of defeating him were near a million to one. But still she had learned in all her long years of experience that one chance was sometimes all you needed.

Radditz growled. "Listen, pretty-kitty, you've already scarred my face," he winced as he imagined what the others would say if they ever found out just how he got _this_ battle scar, "I believe it's time I got my revenge for tha-"  
_Beep-beep-beep!!_

Radditz growled as the scouter sounded off in his ear. With a heavy sigh he tapped the button on the side. "Yeah, whad'dya want?!" He snapped, irritated. 

_What in the Hell do you think you're doing?! Hurry up and finish the job! _A voice raged through the static. Radditz's cocky face faltered slightly.

"Just clearin' up a little business. I'll finish the job soon." He replied to Malachite curtly.

_You're wasting time again, aren't you monkey? Surely you haven't forgotten who the ranking officer is, now have you?_ Malachite goaded. 

Radditz growled inwardly at the Saiyan pet name and tried his best to disguise the irritation in his voice. "Yes _sir_. But there are some complicati-"

_No more excuses, officer._ He cut in. _I wouldn't want to report you to Master Muu. _Malachite chuckled darkly before cutting the transmission short. Radditz growled and cursed under his breath before stomping away towards the burning city of Tokyo.   
  
"The three of you seem to have caught a lucky breakfor now." He smiled ruthlessly back at them before blasting off into the air; Chibi Usa sprawled lifelessly over his shoulder.

Mamoru cursed sharply as another explosion sent shock waves coursing across the land. He was at a loss. How could he possibly beat someone with such tremendous speed and strength? His icy blue eyes snapped to Usagi's broken form. She was weeping hysterically. Mamoru grit his teeth. He had let her watch this; had let it happen!

"Thisthis," Mamoru growled beneath his breath, his entire body shaking. "This _isn't_ happening." Mamoru tossed his cape and mask to the side and jumped to his feet. 

Luna's bright eyes widened as she watched him go. The feline's ears lowered as she turned to Usagi's frozen body. 

_Usagi_ Her heart skipped a beat as realisation hit her. _We have different paths to take now. I can no longer be your guardian._ Luna trotted ahead a little before turning and pausing for a second longer. _May we meet again._ She sighed. With that last thought, Luna raced after Mamoru; towards the burning city of Tokyo.

White lightning crackled in the sky, lighting Usagi's forlorn expression as she watched Mamoru disappear. She couldn't even call him back. She was paralysed from her head to her toe. The Scouts, her friends and possibly her family were all dead. All of them. And she couldn't do anything. Where was the point in being a guardian or a hero when you couldn't even save your friends? This was a heart wrenching torture

Smoke rose from the city engulfed in scorching hot flames. Another thundering clash, another flash of fork lightning lit up the area showing that Mamoru and Luna had disappeared into the smoke for good.

~*~*~*~

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he felt the surge of fear race through his former student's mind.   
_It's here._ The Namek cursed and forced himself to fly faster. Only a few more miles to go

  
~*~*~*~

ChiChi raced outside as the violent tremors shook her little house to a large pile of rubble. 

"No!! My beautiful house!" ChiChi wailed, tearing at her hair. Collapsing to her knees she began punching the ground furiously. "I can't believe this is happening! Goku! Where are you when I need you!" She screamed her onyx eyes aglow with red-hot fire. "I swear if I ever cook for him aga-" all of a sudden, ChiChi cut herself short when she noticed the small, purple-scaled, Hiiya dragon, growling fiercely. His small, but deadly sharp teeth were bared and he seemed to be watching the dark clouds on the horizon with wary golden eyes.

"Hmm? What's wrong with him?" ChiChi pondered to herself. Although Hiiya dragon was no help towards Gohan's studies, ChiChi never worried about him ever attacking her son for she knew the dragon was very sweet tempered. However, at that moment he looked like a rather formidable opponent.

ChiChi shrugged her shoulders and turned her curious gaze towards the horizon. Her face instantly paled. The once, white, puffy clouds gathering in the background, were now black and crimson red and, unless she needed glasses, were travelling at the speed of sound across the lands. Soon she could make out tiny bursts of fire on the ground below the enormous, fiery red storm.   
  
ChiChi's ebony eyes widened with fear. In a flash, she had turned on her heel and fled, dead set on escaping the terrific storm charging towards her. But to her horror the extraordinary phenomenon was closing in over her valley at an indescribable speed. The Hiiya dragon quickly leapt to her defence as the roaring storm rained down upon their home, engulfing them both in its raging heat. Fire, lightning and snow howled through the lands, ripping the very crust from the earth and chewing it up in its massive fiery maw. It sped across the Earth, gathering more speed as it ate away the land.  
  
Within no more than a few minutes, the valley in which Son Goku had raised his family had utterly disappeared from the Earth. But the horrific assault was far from over

~*~*~*~

An icy chill swept through the deserted back streets of Western City. The cavalry of unnatural swirling purple clouds charged across the skies above, thundering like the hoof-beats of a thousand raging horses. 

Little pockets of fire burned on the ash covered ground. High-pitched sirens and forlorn cries filled the night air as the two dark figures snuck in and out of the shadows; creeping through the maze of alleyways and slowly winding their way towards Capsule Corps. 

"C'mon, Yammcha. We're nearly there." Krillen spoke softly to his drowsy counterpart. The violent earthquake earlier had caught everyone off-guard - including Yammcha. His arm was now twisted at an awkward angle and the skin around his eye was turning black and blue. Krillen swallowed the hot lump in his throat. It looked as if his friend's arm was hanging by a thread. 

Yammcha's vision was growing hazy. "Heh, great three weeks this has been. First Bulma dumps me, then I get kicked outta my apartment, now this." He chuckled, risking a glance at his defective arm.

Krillen smiled and gently shifted Yammcha's weight on his shoulder as they wound their way through the debris.

When at last they arrived at the gates of Capsule Corps. the pair were shocked to find that the entire building was tilted at a peculiar angle at the cause of the tremendous earthquake. 

"Aw man, I don't believe it! The entire building's sinking!" Krillen yelped in surprise. Yammcha forced himself to raise his head. Sure enough, the entire left side of the building was slowly sinking into the ground. An enormous rugged crack split down the centre of the Capsule Corp residence. The domain building was in a shambles. 

Yammcha gasped and attempted to pull away from Krillen and struggle to his feet. It was, of course, to no avail.

Krillen managed to catch his friend before he fell. "Steady on, Yammcha! You'll have to stay here. It's too dangerous for you to come with me." Krillen ordered, sweating again as he noticed the state in which Yammcha's arm now was. A puddle of oozing crimson blood had begun to pool at his feet.

Yammcha nodded his head sorrowfully. As Krillen turned his back, the scar-faced warrior reached out his good arm and grabbed his long-time friend's shoulder. "Hey Krillen. Make sure she's safe, alright?" Yammcha winked at the little monk-like warrior, smiling sincerely.

Krillen paused then returned the smile. "You betcha!" he called, then raced down the path towards the ruined building of Capsule Corps. 

The insides of the once magnificent Capsule Corp. headquarters were in complete ruins. The little monk/warrior could barely recognise it as he carefully treaded through the wreckage. Small bursts of fire were his only source of light in the dim, murky tunnels. Dark shadows flickered against the now cave-like walls of the building. A foul, damp smell lingered in the air as he crept through another narrow crevice and into what he supposed used to be the living room. 

The passageway through to the kitchen was blocked off by an enormous pile of rubble. The ceiling had partially collapsed on the living room, leaving only the couch, which now grey with soot. Krillin's hand suddenly swooped down to pick up a torn family photograph of the Briefs from the ash-covered floor. The partially burnt photo flickered in the orange firelight. 

"Bulma" Krillin winced as he gazed at the little picture of the cerulean-haired beauty. His true feelings for her had been his only secret from Goku. Krillin bit down on his lip as he gazed around the broken establishment, the prospect that Bulma may have not survived the shattering earthquake becoming all the more real.   
  
Unbeknownst to the little warrior, a dark shadow flitted through the narrow passages, quickly closing the space between them. The creatures' red eyes gleamed in fire as he spotted the object of his great search through the wreckage of Capsule Corp. 

Krillin looked warily up at the partially collapsed ceiling and began turning his options over in his head. He knew it was risky to call out for Bulma or her family. Any sudden movement or vibration and the entire building could collapse in on itself. That he could survive easily, but Bulma and her family were your everyday average Humans. 

_Shoot! Standin' around here all day isn't going to help anyone though. _Krillin mused. Taking a careful step forward, Krillin gave a soft call, barely above a whisper. He pricked his ears back and slowed his breathing, hoping in vain he would hear a cry for help.

Slow minutes ticked by and not a sound passed his sensitive ears. Krillin was about to call again in his soft whisper before suddenly a muffled groan from beneath the collapsed ceiling caught his attention.

Krillin nearly jumped with joy. "V-Vegeta? Is that you?" 

"Of course it is you idiot." Came the muffled reply.   
  
Krillin's heart was beating like a jackhammer in his chest. "Do you know where Bulma is?!" he asked excitedly.

"Quiet, fool. Any louder and you'll bring the entire house down." Vegeta snapped in a harsh whisper. "The woman's with me, now hurry up and dig us out."   
  
Krillin nodded his head. "Hai. But what about Bulma's parents?" For a long moment the Saiyan Prince didn't answer. Finally his discomforted reply sounded from beneath the rubble. 

"Just dig us out."

Krillin's heart sank as realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Rolling up his sleeves, he dragged his feet towards the large pile of rubble. All of a sudden, a peculiar croaking sound reverberated off the murky walls in the dusky room. A dark shadow flickered against Krillin's face and a bizarre green blur caught the corner of his sharp eye. With spectacular speed the creature sped across the room towards him, squawking in its terrible gravelly voice.

"W-what on Chikyuu?!" Krillin screeched before the creature slammed, full force into his stomach. His skull smashed off the solid, rock-hard floor, creating its own miniature crater. The house gave another low groan and shuddered violently. 

Head spinning, Krillin let the darkness slowly fill his vision as he gradually slipped into unconsciousness

~*~*~*~  


Jeice: When the Hell 'ahm I gonna show up in this??  
Starkiller: Geez, be paitient! I'm still battling the writer's block demon!  
Writer's Block: *hisses*  
Jeice&Starkiller: O_O;  
Starkiller: Er, well that's it for Part one. After Part Two the real action starts and everyone comes together in a far off place called-  
Jeice: Never-Never Land? -_-'  
Starkiller: That's it, I'm gonna start charging you rent!!


	6. Dark Day Pt.2

****

A/N: Once again, thank-u very much for the kind reviews & I sincerely apologise for the lack of updates. I really am enjoying writing this fic, the problem is I can't seem to get into writing _anything _lately. I assure u all it will be a **_Romance/Fantasy/Adventure_** based fic, but only after I get finished with 'Dark Day'. I know I said 'Dark Day' would only have two parts to it, however, I never realised this chapter would be so long, so there will be a 3rd part ^^;   
Now on with the fic! **^.~**

****

Z Warriors A.E  
Dark Day _~ Part Two  
_

Ominous purple storm-clouds drummed with hollow thunder in the dark sky, the deathly cold wind whipping at the Namek's long cape which fluttered and flapped irritably. Piccolo's sharp onyx eyes gazed down in shear terror at what was left of Son Goku's cherished homeland. The once green and lush valley was now charred and bare. It was nothing but a vast, barren graveyard, littered with uprooted trees and the corpses of unfortunate creatures, impossible to identify because of the blisters and burnt flesh which covered their motionless bodies.

But one terrible sight in particular made even the hardened Namekian warrior want to tear himself apart for his earlier reluctance towards Kami-Sama's words. 

  
Stood on the top of what was once a fresh, grassy hill, were the ruins of the Son House. And lying before the wreckage in the dank and dreary afternoon, were two smoking, charred bodies.

  
In a flash, Piccolo had sped towards the lifeless creatures, praying that they were some poor beasts and not that of Gohan or his family, all of whom had become very dear to him. He had even grown fond of the spiteful, sharp-tongued ChiChi.

  
Taking a few deep breaths, Piccolo forced himself to examine the two bodies. Never before in his entire life had he felt the need to fight back against the burning bile which had begun to rise up in the back of his throat. But then again, he had never seen a sight as stomach churning as this.   
  
The flesh which once covered the first body had been burned to a crisp, the white bone marrow of the skull and jaw peeking through the remains. Its companion lay only a few inches to the right, rolled up in a tight ball as if the poor creature had made some last desperate attempt to protect both itself and its partner. At a quick glance at this creature, the large ribcage poking out beneath its many black tinged scales, Piccolo had his answer.

Upon this inspection, he found the sizzling, inanimate creatures before him to be that of Son ChiChi herself and Gohan's adored pet, Hiiya dragon. 

Although a great sadness welled up in his chest, the feeling was mixed with that of relief. Gohan, his student and closest friend, was no where to be seen. Perhaps he had been training with Goku in the white-tipped purple mountains at the time of the initial attack on their valley. 

Piccolo grimaced. Not that those mountains were a safe haven from what was coming; or rather, what had arrived.

  
~*~*~*~

  
Gohan's grip tightened on his father's hand as they sped through the sky at the speed of light, Goku's old friend, Kinto'en, (_A/N: Nimbus cloud_) struggling to match his speed behind. Nevertheless, the magnificent fiery beast appeared relentless in its chase upon the two Saiyans, travelling across the land at outrageous speeds. 

  
As Gohan chanced another glance behind him, he felt a cold clammy hand claw around his innocent heart. In the past few minutes the beast, beady yellow eyes deep-set in its slimy crocodile head and staring directly at him, had closed another mile between them. With every flap of its leathery, bat-like wings, great gusts of wind ravaged the land, tearing it to pieces. 

"Dad! Fly faster!!" Gohan cried, dry tears stinging his eyes as the wind whipped through his unruly mass of black hair. Goku kept his stern, narrowed eyes ahead as they continued to flee from the mysterious creature on their tails.  
  
_If only I could get to Vegeta or Piccolo…_No sooner had these thoughts past through Goku's confused, clouded mind, did he remember the favoured 'trick' he had learnt on the far off planet of Yardrat. How on Chikyuu could he have forgotten?! 

Chuckling deviously, Goku lifted his hand towards his forehead. But before the Saiyan could even outstretch his two fingers, an ear-piercing shriek filled his every sense, throwing him entirely of course. 

  
The inhumane scream was filled with agony, hatred and rage and sent powerful tremors tearing across the land. Gohan clung to his father's arm as he watched the scene unfold from the sky. Great strips of the land were ripped from its threshold and tossed into the air as the tremors tore across the country for miles on end.

The beast continued its intense scream of torment, showing no decrease in speed as it glided through the air. Although the mythical creature was by no means pleasing to the eye, it held a certain air of splendour as it graced the skies with its grand and impressive semblance.

Meanwhile Goku, who had collected his thoughts and assembled a loose plan inside his head, tore forwards into the sky again. "Don't worry Gohan, we'll get out of here!" he quickly reassured his frightened son who was still clinging desperately to his arm. 

"We have to find Piccolo-san!" Gohan pleaded, his hoarse voice fighting against the deafening winds which beat against them. 

  
Goku's attention, however, had turned to Kinto'en who had been following them all this time. To his horror he realised the little cloud had been lagging behind, no longer holding its superior speed over the powerful Saiyan. "Kinto'en, hurry! You can catch up!"   
  
But his words of encouragement were to no avail, for no sooner had they left Goku's lips had the tremendous, demonic chimera opened its fiery maw and discharged yet another wave of vibrant, orange, volcanic magma. The little Kinto'en was mercilessly lapped up by the fury of these snake-like flames. 

Before the second wave of molten liquid engulfed them, Goku had scooped his son into his arms and disappeared, leaving the demonic beast to continue its assault on the land. 

~*~*~*~

  
Another flash of white lightening highlighted Usagi's pretty features as she crouched on the dirt, knees tucked tightly against her chest. The tears on her red, puffy face, glistened with every colourful explosion erupting around her safe haven. Her expression was one of pure sorrow and hopelessness. Once again she had successfully managed to abandon her mission. However, this time she had not only managed to fail the Scouts, she had failed her entire family and Mamoru too. 

  
And Chibi Usa. What was to happen to her? She remembered the brute of a Saiyan, the mass of golden, unruly hair cascading down his back and his narrow beady eyes, which held the unmistakable look of a man turned insane from jealousy, staring directly into her soul. She couldn't understand who he was or why he had kidnapped Chibi Usa…but she had a feeling he was part of a much bigger picture.

Usagi choked on the hard, hot, lump caught in her throat. 

She had forseen this! Why hadn't she prepared herself sooner?! Luna was always reminding her to listen to her instincts. 

Usagi pulled her knees closer to her chest and reserved herself to wait in the shadows until death claimed her. Until that time, she would pack herself away in her own sorrows. There was no use for her now. 

  
All of a sudden, a slight whimper sounded somewhere off to her far right. In an instant, Usagi was up and racing towards the shadowy trees and shrubbery where the body of young Ami Mizuno lay scratched and beaten.

"Ami! You're alright!" Usagi cried in delight. Ami was lying on her stomach, quivering with fear and severe pain from the many bloody gashes covering her arms and legs. 

"Ami, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm here for you now." Usagi whispered in a soft and soothing tone. Before, when she was all alone, everything appeared so dark and hopeless. But now that she had Ami back, Usagi could already feel the bond the Sailor Scouts shared clearer than ever. And it strengthened her. 

Slowly and carefully, Usagi gently shifted Ami onto her back. The young blue-haired princess of Mercury did not appear to be as damaged as Usagi had originally thought. However, Ami was still shaking with fear, her incoherent speech utterly lost on the pigtailed Sailor Senshi. Her hands were covering her face as she continued her irrational chatter. 

Finally Usagi slowly managed to pry one of Ami's scratched, bloody hands away from her face, and looked into her one uncovered azure eye with a small smile. 

"See. It's only me. Remember, Usa-chan?" She prodded gently. Ami simply stared at her passively. Usagi dabbed at Ami's head to feel for any injuries. "Hmm, you've got a big bump there, but nothing I can't take care of!" Usagi grinned cheerily, but behind the cheerful mask she was extremely concerned about her battered friend's health. 

Another tremendous crash sounded not too far from where the couple was hiding out in the gloomy, shadowy park. 

How on Earth was she going to get Ami to a hospital? Usagi felt fresh tears sting her dull blue eyes. "Ami, please look at me. I need help, _your_ help!" She whimpered. Suddenly, a little trickle of blood streaming down Ami's cheek, caught her attention. Usagi reached towards her friend's face to pry her other hand away from her right eye. Ami flinched away.

Usagi furrowed her smooth brow. "What are you hiding?"

Ami shook her head violently. "Don't touch me!" She wailed, edging further away from Usagi and curling into a feral position by the trunk of a huge, rough oak tree. She looked like an abandoned animal, frightened and alone. She still kept her right eye protectively covered by one hand.  


"I just want to help." Usagi took hold of Ami's free hand and stroked it soothingly. "Please, let me see." 

  
After a few moments of silence, Ami let out a small whimper and slowly uncovered her hand from her pretty azure left eye; or what would have been her left eye. 

Usagi gasped out loud, her pale hand falling over her mouth as she gaped in sheer horror. Ami's pretty blue left eye was gone; simply _gone_. Radditz' attack had taken a greater toll on Ami than she had originally thought. 

"Oh Ami…" Usagi was at a loss for words. She watched, utterly helpless as her friend covered her face again and sobbed into her hands. Suddenly, a plan struck her like lightning. Usagi quickly tore a thin strip of material from her skirt and crawled towards her friend, offering the material as if it were Frankincense or Myrrh.

Lifting her aching head away from her tear-soaked hands, Ami stared back at her pigtailed friend, a curious expression etched on her ghostly pale face. Usagi grinned sheepishly. "Look, y-you can wear this as an eye-patch…uhm, it matches the colour of your eyes pretty well." She muttered bashfully.

After a few seconds, Ami sniffled loudly and chuckled half-heartedly. Taking the shredded blue material from Usagi, Ami carefully tied it around her head. 

Before the young Princess of Mercury could make any comment, she noticed Usagi's face suddenly turn deathly grave when the sounds of more agonised screams, toppled buildings and ear-splitting eruptions from the city drew nearer; _too_ near for her liking.

"Come on. We have to move." Usagi ordered, hoisting Ami up and draping her arm over her shoulders for support. The pair staggered along the gravelly path, trying in vain to get away from the burning city of Tokyo. 

  
~*~*~*~  


Radditz watched the great bonfire from the smoky sky above, a satisfied smirk grazing his thin, cruel lips. It had been a full and interesting day for the Saiyan Warrior; much more than he had expected. His narrow eyes snapped to the little candy-pink haired brat strewn across his left shoulder and he absentmindedly wondered why she was so important to his Master.

Suddenly, a memory from long ago resurfaced in his mind. A picture of a young Demi-Saiyan boy, his nephew to be precise, presented itself to his mind's eye. His nephew --Kakarotto had called the brat Gohan-- proved to have an extraordinary amount of hidden power which only appeared to present itself when his emotions boiled over and took precedence of his conscious thought.

Radditz gazed at Chibi Usa curiously. She was just like his brat of a nephew, Gohan.  


"Hmm, _curious_…" Radditz straightened up and shifted the little girl on his shoulder. "Feh, no matter. As long as I get this thing back to Master Muu, I'll get my promotion and that bastard Malachite won't be able to laugh in my face anymore." Radditz sneered at this thought and shot into the sky, soaring higher and higher into the icy cold air. Finally the beefy Saiyan mercenary came to an abrupt halt. Gazing downwards at the surface of the cerulean/green planet, the Saiyan snickered and raised his free hand into the air. 

Slowly, a golden, swirling orb began to emerge from the palm of his hand; growing larger and stronger by the second.   
"Just another goodbye to a pathetic planet of weaklings," Radditz jeered, the pin-prick pupils of his eyes gleaming menacingly in the golden glow of his immense ki bomb.   


~*~*~*~

  
At first the bleary eyed monk could not make out one thing in the murky, pitch-black room. His memory was fuzzy and for the first few minutes Krillin could barely remember where he was. He sniffed the musty scented room, nearly sneezing on the dusty, ash filled air. Once his eyes finally became accustomed to the dark, Krillin took in his surroundings. Suddenly, a peculiar sound met with his enlarged ears and he spun towards the large pile of debris lying in the middle of the murky room. Light scratching filled his ears, getting louder and clearer by the second. 

  
Immediately, Krillin's overactive imagination produced a picture of a giant, hungry hamster trying to dig its way out from under the debris and begin its hunt for _lunch_! With a high-pitched squeal of fear, the little monk gulped and nervously scrambled to his feet. 

The scratching abruptly stopped. 

__

Oh great goin'! Ham-zilla's heard you! Krillin rebuked himself.

"Krillin? Damnit, are you dead or not?!" A harsh voice whispered angrily.

Krillin's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "Vegeta?! I-is that you!?" he cried out loud. What was left of the ceiling above, shuddered and groaned.

"Of course it's me. Now shut up or you'll bring the whole damn place down!" Vegeta snarled. He was tired of having this conversation. 

Krillin sighed in relief. "Man, I thought you were a…uh, never mind."

"What the Hell happened to you? Were you attacked?" the Saiyan prince asked anxiously as the pair began work on digging and removing the rubble which separated them. 

  
Krillin rubbed the back of his bruised head, his memory slowly coming back to him. "Gee, I dunno. Something just came at me from nowhere. It was like some kind of red-eyed, devilish monster, with sharp teeth and _huge_ claws!" As Krillin told his story Vegeta found it harder and harder to buy. "First thing I heard was this bizarre croaking sound, like, "

_Ribbit!_  
  
"Yeh, just like that! Gee, Vegeta, you're really good at that." Krillin chuckled.

"That wasn't me you imbecile." Vegeta snapped as he removed the last large, chunk of rock separating them.

_Ribbit!_

Krillin froze as the gravelly croaking sounded directly above him. Shaking like a leaf, the undersized warrior slowly lifted his hands to his head. He nearly let out a shriek as he felt the slick and slimy, green, skin of a very unusual frog which had chosen to perch upon his bald head. 

"Ack! What the..?" Krillin wailed, denying the urge to gag.

Vegeta chuckled as he pulled Bulma, gently as he possibly could, from the tiny clearing they had made in the rubble. "That's your monster, ay?" The Saiyan Prince smirked as he lifted the unconscious woman into his strong arms. The frog's eyes instantly snapped towards Vegeta and glared menacingly, its two antennae twitching agitatedly. 

  
At first the Saiyan no Ouji was a little shocked by his revelation, but when he realised the humour in this situation, he came close to bursting into peals of laughter. "Well, well!" he chuckled heartily, "Look what we have here! The Grand and _illustrious_ Captain Ginyu." The Saiyan bent down towards the crimson-eyed frog's face with a delighted expression. "Tell me oh divine one, how does it feel to be a four legged, slimy amphibian? I'd say this outfit rather suits you!" The wicked gleam in Vegeta's eyes had returned. He was the cocky Prince of Saiyans once again.

  
The Ginyu Frog grit his teeth in fury and attempted to pounce at Vegeta, only to fall flat on his face in the crumbling rubble below. Vegeta snickered cruelly and turned towards the disgusted Krillin. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going." Vegeta commanded, but before his orders could be carried out there was a loud, ominous rumble and the ground jolted sharply beneath them. Ginyu leapt at Krillin in a flash, and scrambled up his body until he had reached his personal perch on top of the shaven monk's head. 

Krillin growled furiously. "Hey! Get off of me you slimy-" 

"There's no time! Move it!!" Vegeta quickly intervened, raising his hand to the ceiling and ki blasting an enormous hole through the very rooftop of the Capsule Corp. headquarters. Within a few moments the two warriors, plus one unconscious blue-haired beauty and a slimy frog, had escaped through the great gash in the ceiling mere seconds before the entire left hand side of Capsule Corp. had sunk into the ground, towing the rest of the domain building with it. 

  
Bulma had finally awoken from her deep sleep, only to see the home in which she had grown up, sink to its untimely death and drag her beloved parents along with it. Shock clouded her mind and she gripped Vegeta's arm until her knuckles turned white as snow.

Krillin watched the scene unfold with a miserable expression. He had known Dr Briefs and his wife Bra for many years now. And just like that, they were gone along with thousands of residents in the great Western City. Forlorn cries and high-pitched sirens still filled the smoky night air. 

  
Krillin turned towards Vegeta with his brow furrowed, although it was a hard task to look serious when you have a frog perched on top of your head. "We have to find the DragonBalls right away." The monk/warrior spoke in a determined tone.  
  
However, Vegeta's eyes were no longer on the sinking headquarters of Capsule Corp. Nor were they on any of the other poor houses and skyscrapers which had fallen to their death in great clouds of ash and rock. No, the Saiyan no Ouji's eyes were locked on something far more terrifying. 

A great, vast wall of blue was travelling at a tremendous speed towards the city, the white savage horses dancing on its fringe, bucking and braying as it neared the defenceless metropolitan.

  
"Fly." Vegeta spoke in a stunned whisper. 

  
Krillin, who had since given up on trying to claim Vegeta's attention, was trying to soothe the weeping Bulma; the barriers of her shock and the dam which had held back her lake of salty tears now broken. The monk now turned back towards the Saiyan Prince incredulously. "Fly? Vegeta, can't you see we've gotta help-"

"I said fly you fool!" Vegeta barked furiously before turning 360º and swiftly disappearing beyond the purple, smoky clouds above with Bulma in tow. Krillin glanced around for an answer to Vegeta's odd behaviour. But it was the sound which first warned him of the danger nearing him. A great tsunami, or tidal wave if you will, was flying across the land, consuming everything in its chosen path. 

The Ginyu frog crowning his shaven head let out a yelp of horror as he spotted the great wall of water a mile away. Krillin swung around, dead set on following Vegeta to find some safe sanctuary; if there was such a thing. But all of a sudden, he remembered his injured friend by the gates of Capsule Corp. 

  
"Yammcha!" He called over the deafening turmoil of the tsunami as it drenched the land, concealing everything it ate in its massive watery body. Krillin saw his scar-faced friend drag himself to his feet, before stumbling and falling to the ground, sealing his fate. Krillin swept down towards him, but it was far too late.

  
The tidal wave crashed into the city with such a ferocious, merciless force, the little monk was forced to leave the premises, lucky to get away with his life…

~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed it. I think the next chapter will be up fairly soon ^_^ Criticism, good or bad, is highly appreciated. Can't think of anything interesting to say so I'll just leave u with, _"Save a tree, eat a beaver!" ^.~  
**~Starkiller**_


End file.
